Funds are requested to purchase an EPR spectrometer to be housed in the Magnetic Resonance Instrumentation Laboratory of the Department of Chemistry at Harvard University. We seek to acquire a modern, computer- driven instrument that is accessible to a group of users with a wide-range of expertise in EPR spectroscopy, but nonetheless a research-grade instrument capable of meeting the full needs of the users group. The requested EPR instrumentation includes a Bruker ESP-series spectrometer equipped with the necessary components for operation at X-band and Q-band, as well as the associated cryogenic equipment for operation at sample temperatures from 2 K to ambient temperature. This instrument will be utilized to advance a number of research projects of biological and biomedical interest: bioinorganic chemistry of iron-sulfur clusters; spin- label studies of biomolecular interactions and interfaces; biochemical studies of EDRF and the effects of nitrosothiols on vascular and platelet function; EPR studies in support of high-field EPR and DNP experiments; and EPR studies of the structure of ras-p21 proteins.